


Painted Dreams

by DarlingPan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, AU Storybrooke, Cursed Storybrooke, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingPan/pseuds/DarlingPan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place in Cursed Storybrooke.  </p><p>Moira (Wendy) and the boy that haunts her dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painted Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt writing something non-school related, so I apologize in advanced for any mistakes I might've made. I hope your Neverlanders like it.

Granny's dinner is unusually quiet for a Saturday morning- its void of the usual loud chatter of customers and bustling noise of the wait staff, the only disturbance is the radio playing softly in the background.

Sitting at the back booth is Moira Childs who is currently staring at a sheet of blank paper, with a paint brush ready at hand. Suddenly with a flick of her left wrist, the swift motion of her paint brush caresses the matted paper, illuminating a half-finished portrait of a boy with familiar green eyes that echoes of hidden demons and tears of a boy long lost to the sands of time. Something in those green eyes is so haunting familiar to Moira, if only she could remember the boy 's face, a face she's sees every night when the sandman casts his spell on her, and makes her see a wild boy forever running from her. 

She sets her brush down, and as her finger tips trace the outline of the boy’s lips, a crippling, and all-consuming emotion overcomes the young girl, almost knocking her over with its sheer intensity. Clutching her heart, and taking in shaky and shallow breaths, she is force to endure the hollowing ache in her heart. Rubbing her chest where her heart lays, Moira ponders the sensation she’s feeling. What is this reaction? Somehow she can remember the pain from a distance memory that she is unable to reach, but from where does this memory come from? More importantly who has the power to manipulate her feelings, causing her to react so strongly to an unfinished portrait of a boy, a boy she never set eyes on in her life, only in her dreams, or maybe she should call them nightmares; because that’s what they are to her, the nightmares bleed her until she is drained from all feelings except one. The only feeling remaining is intense sorrow of grief for something she lost long ago, to someone she doesn’t quiet remember. Searching through the pain she hopelessly tries to remember his face, but every time she tries to summon his face to memory, the pain intensifies. Soon it’s too much for Moira, and her body collapses from the strain. 

In the reaches of her mind she hears an echoing sound, it’s too distorted to make any sense of it. Soon the frog that surrounds her mind clears a bit, and she is able to hear a voice calling out to her, telling her to wake up. Her mind and body begin to respond, groggily she blinks, her vision is still blurry but she can see a face looming over her- a boy's face, a lovely face that it is, thinks Moira, even out of focus. Is she still dreaming, thinks Moira. Is this blurry face, the boy that haunts her at night? On impulse she sighs. 

"Are you the boy in my dreams?" 

With a Smirk plaster on his face the boy cockily replies. "Well it depends on the dreams, darling. Are they naughty? I hope their Naughty." 

That voice. Oh no, she knows that voice, it's that bloody demon.


End file.
